Lord's Reason, Thief's Salvation
by KaL KeY
Summary: Bryan-a lord. Tala-a thief. One chance meeting will change these two lifes forever. AU Slavery. Part of the Master's slave, Slave's master series-Lord's Thief branch. Pre Pharaoh's Pet branch. BryanxTala BxT


Title: Lord's Reason, Thief's Salvation

Summary: Bryan - a lord. Tala - a thief. One chance meeting will change these two lifes forever.

Branch: Lord's Thief (1st story)

Series: Master's slave, Slave's master

Pairing: BryanxTala (Lord's Thief)

Ages: Bryan: 15, Tala: 14

Warnings: Yaoi, Au, fluff, **slavery (As in someone owning another person)**, **past abuse,** **slight mistreatment.**

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just the plot! ^-^

* * *

This is one of the two (maybe more) stories in the series that is called Lord's Thief. This one is from Bryan's perspective (**Lord's Reason, Thief's Salvation**). The second one of Lord's Thief (**Lord's Life, Thief's Heart**) will be in from Tala's perspective.

These stories are related to the **Pharaoh's Pet **stories, in which Kai is a Pharaoh and Rei is his Personal Slave and Scribe. I have a group of these that I am planning on writing, about different pairings. The title of the complete series of related stories is **A Master's slave or a Slave's master**.

* * *

Lord's Reason, Thief's Salvation (1st of the Lord's Thief series)

A young lavender haired man stood outside of a small cell. He should have known it would end up this way. The only route the other's life would take him was here. That red head had no way of preventing it.

A young red head, only about a year younger than the other, lay in the cell. Every part of him was black and blue, the town's people had not gone easy on him. Theft was considered one of the worst crimes, one punishable by death. If you take what others work hard to earn, than they have a right to take your life. The red head was lucky to be alive, lucky that they sent him before the Lord of their Kingdom. In front of _him_.

He sighed, closing his eyes, allowing himself to remember. Remember why he even cared enough to come down to the dungeon. Why he cared enough to see the thief.

* * *

_Bryan didn't care what his guards thought. He was strong enough to take care of himself. He was old enough to not need a babysitter. He was a tall, lavender haired, slivered eyed, well built, swords man – better than many twice his age – fifteen year old. He could go to the town on his own. He was the leader of Falborg Kingdom after all._

_He wanted to see how the market was doing, since he had passed the new hunting law. He could get better information without a group of soldiers fallowing him. Today he was just a 'weary traveler passing through town'. That was all he wanted to be anyway. _

_He made sure his hood was up, before turning the corner onto the main street of the market. It bustled with life. People called out what they had, prices, deals. Venders argued and bargained with each other. Children ran, laughing. Women gossiped while shopping. He loved coming to the market, soaking up the life of it. _

_He made his way through, occasionally shopping at vender's stands. He chatted, buying a few supplies. The new law didn't seem to be affecting anyone that much yet, much to his pleasure. He had just taken his rule less than a year ago. Law making was new and bizarre to him. _

_All of the sudden he was bumped into, a cloaked figure hurrying past him. He muttered a few choice words under his breath, bending to retrieve the bag he had just dropped. He stood up quickly, scanning the crowd. As soon as he saw the clocked figure, he hurried after him._

_The pick-pocket was smart. He kept his head down, hurrying through the town. He weaved between people, careful to not draw attention to himself. Bryan growled, speeding up, shoving people out of the way._

_The pick-pocket cut off, going down a side alley. Bryan quickly fallowed, easily catching up with the other, who had slowed down now that he was off the main road. Bryan grabbed him by the back of the neck, shoving him face first into the wall._

"_Isn't pick-pocketing a punishable crime? By giving up your life?" Bryan asked._

_The stranger elbowed him, causing Bryan to release him. He turned around, lowering his hood. A boy his age with red hair and blue eyes glared at him. "What do you know of our laws, stranger?"_

_Bryan nodded. That was how he hadn't been caught yet. He stole from travelers, ones that would not know when or where they lost their wallets. When they would go to buy something, they would find it gone. Any vender would be suspicious after that. They wouldn't believe whatever story the traveler could come up with for a second. "I don't know much."_

"_Exactly." He thrust the money bag at him. "Take it and leave."_

_Bryan took the bag. "You should stop, while you can. Before you get yourself caught."_

_The red head rolled his eyes. "Get caught and be put to death, or stop and starve to death... I think I'll go with the one I can't guess when." He pushed past Bryan, heading back out onto the street._

_Bryan looked down at his bag, than smirked. The other had taken enough coins to get something to eat. Just enough, just as much as he though Bryan wouldn't notice gone right away. He was defiantly one of the smartest people he had met in quite a while. _

* * *

_Bryan visited the market quite a few times in the following months. Every time he was there, he couldn't resist looking for the red head. He never saw him, not once. He was starting to think that he had been caught, that he was dead. That was till he saw a hooded figure coming towards him, dodging around people. He caught a flash of red, than he was gone, leaving a traveler moneyless – this one standing a little ways away, talking to a vender about the closest place to lodge for the night. He would get a surprise when he got there._

_Bryan stepped back into an alley. He knew that the pick-pocket would less than likely come back to the scene of the crime, but he could also be picking as many pocket as possible that day. It was high tourist season after all, this being the best time of year to visit their kingdom. There were more visitors on the streets now than any other time of year. He could make quite a bit of money right now, if he continued to do so all day._

_To his surprise, it was shortly after that the hooded red head passed through, heading the same direction as before. He was still hurrying, dodging people. It wasn't till he had passed that Bryan realized why. _

_Behind him in the almost exact same spot that the traveler had been standing, now laid his money pouch. Even from where he was standing he could tell that it was still full of money. The red head was defiantly smart. He only took a few coins, before returning the wallet. When the traveler retraced his footsteps looking for it, he'd find it sitting there innocently. That would lead him to believe that he had dropped it, not worrying about a few missing coins._

_Yes._

_This red head was the smartest person he had ever met._

* * *

_It was several months later when he saw the red head again. Once again he was chasing him through the market place. The thief had managed to take his wallet for a second time. He wasn't sure if he was lucky or unlucky. Unlucky for having it taken a second time, or lucky to see that red head again._

_He caught up with him, pulling him into an alley. The red head struggled, elbowing him, then stepped away once Bryan released him. He spun around, hood falling down in the process. "You again!"_

"_Yes."_

_He growled, throwing the wallet at him. "Why are you still here?"_

"_Passing through. Why are you still stealing?"_

"_Gotta eat. Like out town that much, do ya?"_

"_Very. Have no family?"_

"_Nope. Why do ya care?"_

"_Don't."_

"_Good."_

"_Good." The red head pushed past him. He was smart enough to not take coins from Bryan a second time. "Hey red!"_

"_Don't call me that!" He spun back around, glaring._

"_Don't know your name."_

"_They -" He jerked his head towards the market. "-call me Yuriy."_

"_Yuriy." Bryan grabbed Yuriy's arm with one hand, his right hand with the other. "Behave Yuriy." He walked away, leaving the red head staring at a handful of gold coins. Hopefully it would keep him fed for a while._

* * *

It had, till the money ran out anyway. It was during the off season. Very few travelers came up north during the winter, the snow making it cold, wet, and purely unconformable. Yuriy got hungry, hungry enough to steel from a vender. He was caught. He was beat. Then, to make it final, he was turned in. He was brought before the Lord of their Kingdom.

That was how he ended up in that cell. Laying there, looking helpless. He was to be marked, injured so that he could never steal again, and then he would be sent back out on to the street that bred him. That red head would die.

The young Lord closed his eyes, sighing. _How could I sentence the boy to death?_

Simple.

He couldn't.

He opened his eyes, looking at the red head one more time. He nodded, an idea already forming in his mind. Bryan turned, walking back to the stairs. He headed up, returning to the 'throne room'.

He walked past everyone present, going to the front of the room. He turned, looking at the council and some of the town's people that had brought Yuriy in.

"My lord? Have you decided the punishment? Will he be marked and injured or will he be put to death like the dog he is?"

"He will be marked. That is all though. He will repay his debt."

"How?"

"By working here. He will become a slave, _my_ slave. He will abandon his past life and create a new life of slavery."

"That's hardly fair!"

"If we send him out onto the streets, he will be dead in less than ten days. Here he will live the rest of his life as a slave, paying our kingdom back for what he did. The law states that his life _belongs_ to the one that caught him, you brought him to me. Therefore his life is mine, and I expect him to work and repay me and my kingdom. My decision is final." Bryan turned to one of the guards. "Have his wounds treated, have him marked - and only marked; I need him to be able to work. Have him placed in the slave quarters connected to my room. He will need to be trained."

The guard nodded. "Yes my lord." he hurried off, going to fulfill his lord's orders.

Bryan walked back across the room, leaving. He headed for his chambers. It was late; he would deal with the council later.

He entered his room, sighing, stripping his clothes off; leaving them on the ground with the others that was littering the floor. His room was a mess, mainly because he did not clean up after himself and forbid anyone entry into his room. He didn't trust anyone; there wasn't a person in this place that he trusted. The only person that had his trust being his baby cousin, the young Prince Kai of the Dranzer Kingdom.

Bryan flopped down onto the bed, pulling the covers up off the foot of the bed. He would deal with everything in the morning.

* * *

He did not once see Yuriy during the next two weeks. He was placed into slave chambers that were connected to Bryan's room. A healer had bandaged him up, as well as marking him. The thief would heal fine, the mark carried for the rest of his life. For now, all the red head had to do was rest. The healer said he was not going to be able to be out of bed for at least two more weeks. Bryan accepted that, and went along living his life, while trying to figure out how he was going to tame the street urchin.

He entered his room, sighing at the mess within. It really was getting out of hand, not that it was a shock. His father was not longer there to make sure that his room was cleaned. He kicked a few things out of his way, making a make shift path to his bed, stripping along the way, covering the path he had just made. He flopped down onto the mattress, staring up at the canapé. A royal blue canapé. Blue just like the thief's eyes. The same eyes that had looked at him, begging him for help. Begging for help the whole time, even as he talked back, using glares to back it up. The eyes he had only seen twice in his life, and couldn't get out of his head.

He rolled over, deciding to stare at the wall instead. At least they were stone. No color there. No blue. No red. Nothing to remind him of that red head, blue eyed boy he had taken in.

Bryan sighed. What was wrong with him? He didn't know. He couldn't tell you.

All he knew was that Yuriy was always on his mind. Always.

He let his eyes close, figuring he might as well not fight it. It didn't matter if he was awake or asleep, that red head would still be there. He might as well get some rest in the process. He kept his eyes closed, rolling back over onto his back. He pulled the blanket up with his foot, grabbing it and covering up. Sleep sounded as good as anything right now.

His eyes snapped open, heart pounding. He blinked once, than twice. Not a dream.

Yuriy was kneeling over him, a leg of either side of his waist, dagger in hand. His face had a completely shocked look on it. Eyes wide, mouth opened slightly. "No." He whispered. He sat down on Bryan's legs, lowering the dagger.

Bryan sat up, staring at the red head. The healer had said two more weeks. Yet here he sat, not looking to bad. The bruises were mostly gone, stitches in some places ready to come out. He was wearing nothing but a pair of baggy pants, chest full of scars, bruises, stitches.

"No." He whispered again. He shook his head as best he could, the thick bandages on his neck making it hard. Bryan couldn't resist. He reached up, touching them with shaking fingers, knowing what lay beneath.

"I'm sorry." Bryan told him.

"No." The red head gave a sob. "Not you. Anyone but you!"

"Me?"

"Why you!" His head feel forward onto Bryan's shoulder, dagger trapped between them. Bryan took it from him, sitting it on the bed, surprised to find that it was his. The dagger that Kai had given him for his birthday last year. "Not you."

"What's wrong with _me_?" Bryan asked, hands on the others hips. He was not good at this sort of thing. Emotions were not his forte.

"I should have known. I should have known it was you." The red head sat back, tears still on his cheeks. "When I wasn't crippled, I should have known it was you. Who else wouldn't have sentenced me to death?"

"You don't have to die." Bryan told him. "Not you, not over this."

"And slavery is better!" He shouted back. "At least on the streets I belonged to myself."

"You still do." Bryan looked away. "I just didn't want someone as smart as you to die."

"What?"

"I didn't want you to die. I can protect you here. I'm in charge here. No one can hurt you _here_." Bryan turned back, looking into those blue eyes. Once again they were asking for help, even as the red head was saying he hated him for it. "I just wanted you to live."

"This isn't life."

"Its life. Just a different kind, Yuriy." Bryan handed him back the dagger. "A new life, if you're willing to take it. If not, then you'd best hurry. It's getting close to morning. If you want to make it out safe, you need to kill me now."

He stared at the dagger that was now back into his possession, before looking around the room. He whipped his tears away, before meeting Bryan's eyes again. "I wondered why you didn't demand it back on our second meeting, why you let me keep the dagger." He smiled then. "You didn't know I had it did you?"

"No." Bryan brushed his fingers over the blade. "But it is fitting that I die by the blade that the only person I've ever trusted gave to me."

"Who is she?"

"_He's_ my cousin. A fiery little boy. A lot like you." Bryan raised his hand to the bandages again. "What color?"

"I don't know." The red head answered back. "Doesn't matter anyway. I've been marked, I'll never be able to live a free life again."

"True."

"It's your fault!"

"It's yours for being caught."

"It you hadn't been nice to me, hadn't given me that money." He shook his head a bit. "I'd still be free."

"No you wouldn't. This has been a very bad winter. Without the money I had given you, you would have been caught sooner."

Yuriy sobbed again. "I hate you."

"That's fine." Bryan took the hand with the dagger in it into his own, guiding it to place the point onto his chest. "It shouldn't be too hard than. Kill me Yuriy. Kill me and take what freedom you can with you."

Yuriy sobbed harder, pulling his hand away. He let the knife fall, collapsing against Bryan's shoulder again. His arms found their way around Bryan. "Can't. Not you. Anyone but you."

Bryan nodded against his head, shakily wrapping his arms around Yuriy. "I know." He sighed, then smiled. "A new life it is then?"

"A new life." the red head agreed.

"Then welcome home...Tala."

* * *

That's the end of the first installment of the Lord's Thief stories. Keep tuned for more about Bryan and Tala, plus the rest of our boys in these slave and master stories!


End file.
